


Rey Likes Chewie

by kataangfanficer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, M/M, Memories, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Visions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Relationships: Chewbacca/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

After months of fleeing the First Order and attempting to gather allies, Rey finally found a genuine moment of peace. She and Chewie had taken the Falcon, planning to meet up with the others soon. Until then, Rey savored the silence. Realizing she hadn't said much to Chewie since entering hyperspace, she looked over at him and gave him a smile. He nodded. Rey knew he appreciated being around someone that could understand him, but that didn't mean they always had to use words. 

The familiar sounds of the ship suddenly seemed especially loud, as did a certain voice in the back of Rey's head. She closed her eyes, doing her best to ignore it. Nothing was going to get in the way of her relaxation. She'd earned it. Her life had changed so fast. Things from her past back on Jakku seemed strange now. She winced at the thought of her old side job: all of those nights and long afternoons spent with men that cared nothing for her. And yet, she almost missed it. For a while, the belonging she found with her new family was more than enough, but part of her still yearned to be needed in a more specific way.

Rey glanced over at Chewie, thinking of all the times they'd hugged. It almost hurt to admit that she found herself imagining the hugs lingering longer than normal. Being alone with him in the cockpit was nothing new, but today felt unique. Maybe she was trying too hard to gauge his feelings through the Force. It was a relief knowing he couldn't sense hers that way. Would he be offended or ashamed of her? Maybe not.

With a burst of foolish confidence, Rey stood up and faced her friend.

"Chewie..." She hadn't planned a thing.

The Wookiee looked at her calmly, with the flashing light of hyperspace giving his fur a blue glow.

"It's just..." Rey's fingers fidgeted, and she avoided eye contact. She had no idea how to ask what she wanted to ask. Every other time had been done as a transaction. The idea of actually asking someone, especially a friend, was completely foreign to her. "We've had a long day and..." She tried her best to sound casual and confident, but her voice trembled. "Would you like to...well...be okay with...having sex...with...me?"

There was a harsh silence, but Rey stood and waited for a proper answer. Chewie looked back and forth between her and the Falcon's controls. He seemed more nervous than displeased.

"I'm sorry," Rey finally said. "I shouldn't have..."

Rey's eyes grew wide as soon as she saw Chewie's real answer. A large dark shape sprung from between his legs. Rey'd seen penises of many shapes and sizes, but never a Wookiee's. Without taking her eyes off of it, she began removing her clothes. She'd never felt so vulnerable and yet so safe. Chewie turned the chair to face her, spreading his legs. Rey could already smell it and almost feel the heat from where she stood. Still not a word from Chewie, he simply grunted sweetly and nodded. Rey's arms trembled as she pulled down her tight underwear. She took a step forward and nearly tripped on her wadded up shirt. Chewie reached an arm out in concern, but Rey managed to steady herself.

She dropped to her knees, which were calloused and used to hard surfaces. There wasn't much room to get comfortable, but she didn't mind. She placed one hand on Chewie's furry thigh and the other between her legs. Normally she had more restraint and was used to focusing on a client's needs, but she couldn't help but touch herself. Chewie leaned back in his chair. Taking one of his large hands, he gently stroked her hair, being careful not to mess up her perfect buns. Rey smiled and let out a sigh of relief, finally accepting that this was okay. She pressed her face to his cock and breathed in. It was hot and wet against her cheek. She could feel it throb. She wanted to make a joke that it felt like the Force, but she kept it to herself.

Chewie was already as wet as she was. While sliding a finger in herself, Rey's tongue glided up his veiny shaft. She savored the strong flavor, sucking on his swollen tip after her tongue reached its destination. His precum was thick enough to be the real thing. Pulling her hand away from her clit, Rey grabbed Chewie's cock with both hands. Her fingers slid against his natural lube, and she popped his engorged tip in and out of her mouth.

Rey could finally admit to herself that she'd wanted to do this for a while. She moaned with a mouthful of Wookiee cock, letting it create a bluge in her cheek. After catching on to Finn and Poe's relationship, she let herself move on from her old crush. Rey let out a wet cough as spit and precum oozed from her lips. She would be happy to share Finn, but she didn't want to get in the way. Taking a moment to breathe, she licked her lips and enjoyed Chewie's scent. Maybe Rey wasn't ready for a real relationship anyway. Chewie took his cock and playfully smacked it against her nose. Rey only hoped Finn and Poe had as much fun.

Chewie began to squirm in his seat, bucking his hips. Rey was used to men's impatience. She didn't mind. With Jedi speed, she sprung up and jumped into his lap. He chuckled and patted her head. She smiled and took a moment to look around, suddenly wondering if this was Chewie's first time doing this in the Falcon. Before she could cling to him, Chewie began removing his bandolier. Rey enjoyed seeing him look more "naked." Once he tossed it on the floor, she pressed her bare body to his.

Chewie asked shyly if his size would be a problem going forward. With her cheek resting against his shoulder, Rey said "Not at all."

She wasn't used to being on top. The type of men she encountered on Jakku tended to take charge in any way they could. She appreciated Chewie's patience as she positioned herself, but she could tell he wished things would hurry along. Without wanting to rush her, he grabbed her ass. What normally appeared rather large for her size suddenly seemed tiny in his hands. Rey wiggled her hips slightly as she lowered herself down on Chewie's cock. Once it was nearly half way in, she began grinding her hips. She lifted herself up and down, just enough to tease him. It wasn't time to take him all the way in, not yet. 

Chewie's heat proved more intense than anyone she'd been with, and the cool air of the cockpit only made it feel stronger. Rey leaned forward, moaning into his ear. His shaft throbbed along with every clench of her pussy. She never wanted to let go.

"Chewie..."

His fingers squeezed her tight cheeks. The old chair creaked beneath them. The rocking of Rey's hips quickened out of her control. Soon Chewie's entire length disappeared inside her. She gasped with delight and a hint of pain, gripping her friend's shoulders. With soft growls, he rubbed his nose against her chin. She bounced and bounced. Her fingers dug into his thick fur. Leaving pink prints on her ass, Chewie's hands slowly moved up her back.

"Oh Chewie..."

She shivered, pressing her face against his neck. Keeping one arm wrapped around him, Rey place one hand between her legs and lazily massaged her clit. Chewie leaned further back in his chair, gently bucking his hips. With him already fully sheathed, even that small amount of motion drove Rey crazy. Every inch of him tickled and soothed her. Her whole body trembled as she played with herself. She'd never admit it, but feeling her juices soaking Chewie's fur made her blush the most. This was the first time she did anything like this with someone she actually cared about. She bit her lip and snuggled closer to Chewie's chest. Each bounce of her breasts stimulated her nipples against his fur. They stuck out fully erect and firm. She wished Chewie would lick them.

The Wookiee began breathing heavier through his nostrils. He grunted and pushed up with his powerful legs. With a low growl, he stood up, taking Rey with him effortlessly. Her hands were clasped behind his neck, and her legs hung over his arms. He kept her held up like she weighed nothing. The cockpit was cramped, but he made it work. 

While making sure not to smash Rey against any controls, Chewie began pounding into her. Rey made sounds she hadn't made in months, but there was pure joy behind them for once. With his strong arms holding her steady, Chewie bounced his precious girl on his cock. Rey clung to him, completely overwhelmed by his affection and strength. Her legs flailed, and her toes clenched. She lost the control she told herself she'd be able to keep.

At first, Rey had been afraid of revealing this side of herself to her new friends, but Chewie made her feel so safe. The shame of her past could rest for now. She didn't need some backup escape plan in case things got out of hand. There was no fear in her favorite place with her favorite person.

Through all the grunts and sloppy smackings, Rey heard the familiar beeps of BB-8. One thought of extreme clarity burst into her mind. She didn't want her little friend to see her like this. That would be too much.

"Chewie," she whispered through heavy breaths. She almost sounded drunk. "Please. We need to stop."

With a soft grunt and no questions, Chewie pulled out and gently and set Rey down on her feet. She immediately lost her balance and fell to the floor before he could catch her. Just as BB-8 came merrily rolling down the hall to the cockpit, Rey stood up and covered as much of herself as possible. The droid beeped in confusion. He was greeted by Rey with a hand over her chest and a loose garment held in front of her waist.

"Hello," she said, trying to sound normal. "I forgot you were here."

To her dismay, Rey heard the harsh wet splashing of Chewie's orgasm behind her. The Wookiee let out an embarrassed whimper and a loud roar. His attempt to hold it back was as useless as plugging up a bursting dam. Rey glanced behind her. Poor Chewie had his hands between his legs and an alarming amount of cum dripping between his fingers. And Rey only just now noticed the warm mess that had landed on the back of her leg.

Rey turned back to BB-8. "Sorry. Could you leave? Please? Sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter went in some different directions compared to the first one.

Even after their victory, Rey couldn't bring herself to be with Chewie again, not yet anyway. They'd lost so much, and she'd made so many mistakes. Her own actions nearly killed him. Even through the hugs and smiles, it grew difficult to look at him. Nothing could really be the same.

To complicate things further, lingering thoughts of Ben and Finn held Rey back from fully committing to Chewie. After years of training herself not to get attached to men, the last year had overwhelmed her. If it weren't for Poe, would she be with Finn? Had Ben survived, would they be together? And she still wasn't sure how serious Maz was about Chewie. Not to mention Chewie already had a wife and son. 

Rey knew he loved his family, but they'd spent so much time apart. She tried not to bring it up, knowing first hand the difficulties of the subject of family. Before there'd been nothing but joy and comfort between them, now all this uncertainty muddied it all up. Had she made Chewie cheat on his wife? Did Wookiees even see it that way? 

Rey sighed and closed her eyes. She'd spent nearly the whole afternoon pretending to flip through the Jedi texts. She'd dismissed Finn for the day. Focusing had suddenly become impossible. How could she teach him when her feelings were getting in the way? Alone time in her ship was all she wanted right now. Despite the trauma attached to the Falcon, she still considered it a sort of home. It reminded her of her AT-AT on Jakku. Most of the time she preferred to sleep on the Falcon, even when it wasn't necessary. The end of the war had changed so much and yet nothing at all. She'd thought she'd found her true self, but it did little to calm her dreams. 

Growing frustrated with her mindless "reading," Rey decided to wander around the Falcon instead. A task that was just as pointless. Stepping into a small room, which she'd learned was once Lando's cape room, she noticed part of the flooring was loose. Maybe she'd noticed before and forgotten, but this was the first time she decided it was worth investigating. Secret and not-so-secret compartments on this ship were nothing new and hardly surprising, but Rey felt especially intrigued by this one.

The loose part of the floor was fairly easy to move. There was nothing immediately visible. But after reaching hand her further to the side, she touched what felt like a metal container. Getting a good grip on it, she pulled it out. It was filthy and showed no signs of being handled for quite some time. Sitting on the floor, she casually opened the mysterious container.

Half expecting another long lost lightsaber, Rey was almost disappointed by the reveal. There was nothing but a folded maroon cloth and what seemed to be a metal garment. Assuming it was delicate, Rey picked it up gently. Holding up the cloth, she noticed a pair of grey boots with matching gold trim underneath. She unloaded the entire container: a golden metal bikini top, a golden metal belt with maroon cloth attached, grey boots, golden bracelets. Why were these on the Falcon? Was this some long forgotten memento from an old relationship of Han's? After staring at her strange discovery for several minutes, Rey quickly crammed them back into their container. Picking it up, she walked to her quarters.

The door shut loudly behind her. Without a moment of thought, Rey stripped. Her tight white clothing fell to the floor. Everything went. She kicked off her boots and stood completely naked in front of her tall mirror. Changing her clothes was nothing new on the Falcon, but she suddenly felt more exposed than usual. With unexpected excitement, she reopened her new box of treasures. 

She put the boots on first. They weren't especially comfortable. Next went the bracelets. They were tight and cold, but she was used to having things on her arms. The bikini top felt a little too large for her, but it fit well enough after some adjustments. After clasping on the belt, she looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed, feeling almost more exposed than when she had nothing on at all. The metal cups shifted against her small breasts, and the flowing maroon cloth tickled her otherwise uncovered lower regions.

Rey took the thin fabric between her fingers, lifting it up and letting it fall back down. There was a noticeable draft between her legs. She placed a hand on her ass, feeling how it just barely covered her. She practiced lifting it up for whoever wanted a look. It suited her. Part of her almost wished she'd had an outfit like this back on Jakku. A sharp stab of anxiety hit her. With a groan of disgust, she pulled off one of the bracelets and threw it on the ground. She'd worked so hard to forget about all of that. Rey Skywalker was a hero of the Resistance and a Jedi. Rey of Jakku was something else. Many things, really. They were mostly worth forgetting and leaving behind.

Before she removed the second bracelet, she heard Leia's voice echo in her mind. "Rey, never be afraid of who you are." That line of thinking only worked so well for her lately. Her fingers fidgeted with the metal around her arm. Rey wished she could see Leia again, but she hadn't since Tatooine. Maybe it was her own shame keeping her from opening up to the Force, or was Leia just giving her space? It'd been a year before she saw Luke again after his death. There was nothing in the Jedi texts to explain this to her. She would just have to wait.

"Don't be afraid of who you are." There was that other voice. The condescending one, mocking Leia's wise words. Rey looked into the mirror again. She was there. The pale figure in the dark robes stared back her. It'd been so long since she'd seen her while awake. There was an intense and almost inviting look in her eyes. Rey felt a tear run down her cheek. She pressed her fingers to the glass. A rush of memories and visions assaulted her. Closing her eyes and trembling, she kept her fingers on the mirror. She saw herself on her hands and knees, on her back, surrounded by men. The repressed image of Unkar Plutt's cock flashed before her eyes. She could almost taste his cum again and gagged. Opening her eyes, she still saw her Dark Side self looking back at her.

"Don't be afraid..."

Rey turned away, trying to shut it all out. Defeating Palpatine and the First Order hadn't magically fixed everything. She knew that. There was still work to be done. She was less afraid now, but there was still plenty of fear left over.

When she opened her eyes, Chewie was there. Not a vision, he was really there. She hadn't heard him come in. That lack of awareness embarrassed her, but not enough for her to push him away. Rey wiped away her tears. Without a word or moment of hesitation, she turned away, while avoiding the mirror's gaze. With a flick of her wrist, she brushed the thin fabric away from her ass. She wanted to talk to Chewie, but she needed something else. Her hands trembled with frustration. After all she'd been through, Rey was exhausted from all the talking, sharing, and self reflection.

With a comforting growl, he pinned her to the wall, sheathing himself inside her. The metal bikini made light clinking sounds as he pounded her ass. Rey let out pent up moans that almost sounded angry. Hoping no one, not even the past Jedi, could hear her, she yelled for Chewie to fuck her harder. Her legs almost gave out. For a second she thought Chewie's thrusts had shaken the entire ship. She'd missed this so much.

A voice whispered, "Don't be afraid..." But Rey couldn't tell if it was Leia's or her own. The sudden feeling of being watched haunted and aroused her. She moaned and rocked her hips, as if Chewie's relentless thrusts weren't enough. Her wetness dripped freely down her exposed thighs. Her breath fogged up the mirror. She'd needed this too much. 

In a sex drunk daze, her mind wandered. She let her guard down, and everything flowed in. As clear as one of her Jedi visions, she saw an image of Finn and Poe locked in a passionate embrace. They kissed and rubbed their cocks together. Rey bit her lip, feeling no jealousy. As her mind continued to wander, her vision changed. She saw Ben being pinned down by a group of masked men. It was the Knights of Ren taking turns fucking him. Rey grinned and snuck a hand between her legs. 

She was soaked. Just when she found a rhythm rubbing her clit, Chewie picked her up. Holding her thighs, he thrust up into her with loud wet slaps. Letting Chewie do all the work, Rey raised her arms in the air and leaned back against his soft chest.

"Oh Chewie!"

She finally kicked off the uncomfortable boots, waving her bare feet in front of her. The bikini rubbed harshly against her nipples, so it had to go too. Her small breasts bounced freely. She noticed Chewie paying extra attention to them in the mirror's reflection. He adjusted his thrusts to watch their every move. Wanting to see more for herself, Rey unclasped the bottom of the metal bikini. The stained cloth fell to the ground. Now Rey had nothing left but the one arm bracelet. No longer nervous to look back into the mirror, Rey watched her lover work himself inside of her. She realized how small and frail she looked in his arms, but it didn't frighten her.

Chewie's breathing grew louder and harsher. Its short bursts blew through Rey's hair and tickled her ear. She closed her eyes, taking him in. All of him. She missed his scent and the strength of his arms. Chewie could hold her up and fuck her like she weighed nothing. Her body tried its best to let his full length inside her. Her pussy stretched and squeezed around the thick aggressive cock. Everything about him was so large and intense. His rough tongue licked her neck. Rey moaned softly and leaned her head back. Her body was telling her to take him, all of him. Even though having his child was impossible, every part of Rey screamed at her to make it happen anyway.

Rey opened her eyes with purpose. With an acrobatic spin of her entire body, she wrapped her arms around Chewie's shoulders and locked her legs behind his back, facing him. Knowing he could take it, she shifted her weight and used the Force to push him onto his back. With a loud thud, Chewie hit the cold hard floor. Not even taking a moment to make sure he was okay, Rey began bouncing on his cock.

"Give it to me, Chewie! Give it to me!"

Once he'd recovered from the surprise of Rey's maneuver, Chewie grabbed her ass and met her enthusiasm with his own thrusts. She whimpered and clenched her teeth, arching her back with every motion. Chewie planted his feet on the floor, using all of his strength to buck up against her. His large balls bounced between his legs. No matter how much he and Rey moved, her pussy refused to let go of his cock. Moaning his name, Rey leaned in closer to his face. She offered her tongue, and he stuck his out to lick it. Struggling to reach her tall friend, Rey hopped off his cock and jump in for a kiss. Wrapping her lips around his tongue, Rey moaned. He was hers, and she was his.

A voice echoed in the back of her mind. She couldn't make out the words or discern the speaker, but it caused her thoughts to halt. And yet her body continued its business uninterrupted. Still fucking and loving Chewie in every way she could, Rey's consciousness felt separated and focused within her mind. The outside world moved on slowly at its own pace.

An image appeared before her. It was her: young, lost and afraid. She was in a small dark room with three men. They were all inside of her. She could see it all. That image merged with her consciousness until she felt that fear and isolation again. Rey tasted them. She felt their aggressive thrusts. Her body ached. Their laughter rang in her ears. Rey wanted to scream. She tried her best to focus on what was actually happening: her and Chewie. This vision was nothing but the past, but she couldn't break away. The men stretched her and filled her. It was so dark.

"Don't be afraid." The voice echoed louder in her mind, still unidentifiable.

Rey's vision changed. There was a woman in the dark surrounded by men, but now Rey was just an observer. This wasn't her own past. The vision wasn't clear. The figures were blurred and the voices muffled. Rey thought she could see the metal bikini or something similar to what she'd just been wearing. The woman was writhing in a heaving crowd of men. She could hear laughter and wet groans. Rey tried to pull herself away from this distressing image.

With a burst of strength and focus, she finally took control of her thoughts. Her vision grew clear. She saw herself on top of Chewie. It was exactly what was happening now. Watching herself make love to her friend eased her mind. She let out a calming breath through her nose. Taking her control further, she imagined Finn was with them. She envisioned herself turning around to see him, standing their naked and so happy to see her. Chewie spread Rey's cheeks, offering their friend a place in their lovemaking. Rey smiled, watching herself take Finn in her ass. His gorgeous body embraced her from behind, creating a warm hug between him and Chewie. Was she greedy to want this?

Shoving aside her doubt and feeling bold, Rey imagined Ben entering the room. For a moment, Rey's heart ached, and she saw herself hesitate as he approached. Still snug between Finn and Chewie, Ben offered Rey his cock. Straightening her back and turning her head, Rey opened her mouth and invited him in. Immediately overwhelmed by her own vision, Rey cried out, snapping herself back to reality.

Drenched in sweat, drool dripping down her chin, Rey bounced on Chewie's cock. Her pussy spasmed and squeezed him. She moaned and arched her back. The heat between her legs grew even more intense as Chewie's cum burst inside of her. Body shivering from her own climax, Rey looked into his eyes. He gazed back, growling and grunting. Thrust after thrust, he still had more to give her. Her body heaved. Feeling how dry her mouth was, she licked her lips. Chewie's thrusts grew slower but no less intense. Cum leaked from Rey's pussy. Her toes clenched until they ached. Chewie's body shook along with hers, feeling just as desperate to get her filled. His cum felt even warmer than she remembered, and there was a lot. The Wookiee's orgasm lasted almost as long as hers.

Rey couldn't remember who calmed down first, but eventually she was lying on Chewie's chest. They were drenched with sweat and cum. Chewie's wet fur clung to Rey's tight body. Her ass was red and raw. She licked her lips again, tasting cum and not remembering how it got there. With a smile, she snuggled her cheek against Chewie. His body made a wonderful bed. Rey clung to his chest, never wanting to let go. 

Only half remembering the visions she'd had only minutes earlier, she gave up trying to hold onto them. Rey would have to accept herself, and deal with everything that came along with that. Rey Skywalker and Rey of Jakku needed to coexist, and every bit of repressed darkness would be dealt with as it came. Rey reached a hand between her legs, feeling the mess Chewie had left behind. She had to accept that shame and secrets were natural. Whatever healing she had left would take time. Not even a Jedi could fix things overnight.

Rey stood up and stretched. She looked down, noticing her adorable friend had fallen asleep. The sounds he made were soothing. His exhausted cock had retracted to its concealed state. She would have to help him clean it later. His fur was a mess. That would have to be scrubbed down too. Rey reached a hand between her legs. Her own "fur" needed just as much of a wash, but not just yet. Rey simply licked her fingers clean and continued to stretch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone out there enjoys this ship. ^_^


End file.
